Contigo
by Workie
Summary: Himuro puede darle mil y un vueltas al asunto, y seguir sin encontrar cuál es la solución correcta. Y, ¿acaso está bien prometer algo de lo cual no tienes la certeza de poder cumplir?


Veamos, antes de leer esta historia debo advertir o siguiente: **este relato contiene una relación que es netamente pedófila** **, en este caso, un adulto con una niña. Si esto no es de tu agrado, te invito a cerrar la ventana.**

Por cierto, no recuerdo haber aclarado la edad de Riko en ningún momento, pero al momento de que ella conoció a Himuro la imagine de unos ocho años. En la segunda parte de la historia tiene doce años, según mis canones.

Bueno, sin nada más que añadir, les dejo leer c:

* * *

Himuro se encuentra devastado. No cualquier día llegas a visitar a tu hermanito al hospital, para que te informen de que está muerto.

Ya ha pasado más de una hora desde que le informaron la mala noticia, pero el joven no había reunido el suficiente valor de encarar las cosas. Aún no estaba listo para recoger su cuerpo en la funeraria, y mucho menos para aceptar el hecho de que ahora se encontraba completamente solo.

¿Qué es lo que le queda realmente? La respuesta es simple: nada.

El pelinegro respiraba de manera pausada, como si estuviese contando sus exhalaciones. Tiene la vista perdida en el suelo y la expresión ida. En sus adentros se lamenta haberse ido esa noche, y culpa a su jefe por no haberle dejado abandonar la oficina cuando el hospital le llamó diciéndole que Taiga se había puesto muy mal.

Enterró las uñas en la fibra de su pantalón, frustrado. No había podido hacer nada.

 **-Joven…-**

Tatsuya alzó la vista ante el llamado: frente a él se encontraba una señora que no sobrepasa los treinta y cinco años de edad, robusta, de cabello castaño y de vestimenta blanca. Hace contacto visual con ella, invitándola a continuar.

 **-Verá, esa niña de allí…-** Hace una pausa, y discretamente señala a una pequeña de cabello castaño y de suéter azul marino. **-Ha quedado huérfana hoy. No sé cómo decírselo, ya he dado suficientes malas noticias en un día.-** Murmuró lo último, encogiéndose ligeramente. **-¿Podría hacerme el favor de ir y decirle que su padre ha muerto?-**

El muchacho contuvo un respingo. Se levantó en silencio y con solo un asentimiento, se dirigió hacia donde estaba la menor.

Cuando estuvo cerca de ella, posó su mano sobre el hombro ajeno, se sentó junto a ella y después la abrazó. La chiquilla quedó desconcertada, y luchó por librarse del toque. Fue ese momento en que Himuro soltó la tragedia.

 **-Tu padre ha muerto-** Le dijo al oído, apresándola aún más fuerte entre sus brazos.

La castaña -que hace unos momentos forcejeaba- se volvió gelatina. Sus manos dejaron de golpear su espalda y se aferraron a esta, en busca de consuelo. Poco tardó en comenzar a llorar.

Los minutos pasaron, y la niña terminó seca. Árida de tanto llorar, y marchita de vacío. Tatsuya se alejó cuidadosamente de ella, y preguntó por su nombre.

 **-Riko. Riko Aida.-** Le respondió mientras se limpiaba el rostro con la manga del suéter. Su carita se encuentra roja, como si tuviera fiebre; húmeda, con lágrimas que aún se escurren por sus mejillas y se pierden en la loza blanca de la sala de espera. Sin embargo, mantiene la vista fija en el pelinegro, expectante. Su respuesta no tarda en llegar.

 **-Mucho gusto. Yo soy Himuro Tatsuya.-** Se presentó. **-¿Sabes? Puedo decir que sé cómo te sientes ahora mismo, pues yo también he perdido a alguien muy preciado hoy. Se trata de mi hermano menor, Taiga.-** Suspiró lleno de dolor.

 **-Lo siento tanto…-** Antes de que Riko pudiese terminar su oración, llegó la enferma de hace rato, esa misma que le pidió el favor a Himuro.

 **-Riko… Supongo que el joven ya te ha informado acerca de… tu padre.-** La mujer elegía cuidadosamente sus palabras, buscando la manera más suave de soltar los hechos. **-Acompáñame, debemos arreglar los asuntos de tu adopción, pues según me informaron, el señor Kagetora era tu único pariente... –**

La jovencita bajó la mirada, y no se atrevió a negar palabra alguna. Después de todo, la mujer tenía toda la razón.

Mientras tanto, algo pareció iluminarse en la cabeza de Tatsuya.

 **-Señora, ¿no podría ser yo su tutor legal?-**

La propuesta desconcertó a las dos féminas, quienes le miraron llenas de asombro. Sin embargo, cuando la enfermera salió de su desconcierto, encaró suave a Himuro.

 **-Joven, no se precipite. Usted aún no tiene la edad de…-**

Pero el pelinegro no la dejó continuar, pues inmediatamente sacó su credencial, mostrándosela a la enfermera.

 **-Tengo veintitrés años, y este mes cumpliré veinticuatro. Evidentemente, soy mayor de edad.-**

La señora se quedó muda, sin saber que decir. Su mente se quedó en blanco.

 **-Si se puede… M-Me gustaría que él tomase… Mi custodia.-** Fue Riko quien rompió el silencio, haciendo reaccionar a la mujer, quien con una sonrisa acarició su cabeza, haciéndola sonrojar.

 **-No se preocupen, veré qué puedo hacer.-** Sentenció la mujer, dando unas cuantas palmaditas en su uniforme.

* * *

Habían pasado ya tres años desde aquel suceso, desde ese día en que Tatsuya había decidido tomar posesión de Riko, y ella aceptado. El tiempo pasó volando, y ambos mientras más se conocían, más se querían. El sentimiento es cálido y muy agradable, pero últimamente está preocupando demasiado al pelinegro. Nunca, y realmente _nunca_ había experimentado algo como eso, ni siquiera con su hermano de sangre, Taiga.

Con el pasar de los días, se estaba dando cuenta de que algo no andaba bien, de que ese amor que siente no es a lo que se puede llamar "amor de familia", no. Se estaba dando cuenta de que esa pequeña se estaba convirtiendo en su interés romántico, y eso simplemente no podía estar bien.

Por dios, él ya es un adulto y tiene responsabilidades de persona grande, mientras que Riko solo está en la primaria, jugando a las canicas y observando en patiecillo feo de la escuela.

En más de una ocasión se ha puesto a meditar respecto a ello, y sin importar la perspectiva de la que desee verlo, eso nunca le llega a parecer correcto. Y es obvio, porque no lo es.

¡Pero es que últimamente han pasado tantas cosas! La ha visto crecer, reír, llorar y jugar; pero en lugar de nutrir un amor filial, eso parece alimentar una especie de morbo inexplicable.

Cuando Himuro cae en cuenta de la realidad, se percata de que el tren se la ha pasado al menos dos estaciones. Perfecto, llegará tarde para la cena. Lo más seguro es que Riko esté hambrienta y termine por quemar algo en la cocina.

 **-¡Ya llegué!-** Anunció a la entrada de la casa, sacándose los zapatos.

 **-Bienvenido.-** Le recibe la menor, apenas asomándose desde la cocina. Por lo que el pelinegro observa, se percata de que ya estaba a punto de ponerse el mandil. Bien, al menos llegó a tiempo para evitar un desastre.

 **-Riko, ¿Qué te he dicho acerca de ir a la cocina y cocinar por tu cuenta?-**

La niña frunce sus labios, al igual que su entrecejo, y muy a regañadientes responde.

 **-Que es peligroso…-**

 **-Exactamente. Ahora, quítate ese mandil…-**

 **-¡Pero la mayoría de los niños en la escuela cocinan!-**

Himuro respira profundamente y pide paciencia. Nunca se lo ha dicho a Riko, pero uno de los motivos por los que no le permite cocinar es el recuerdo de Taiga, que parece que aún se ha quedado cicatrizado en su corazón.

La castaña se percata del cambio de atmósfera en el lugar, así que se resigna y sale de la cocina. Se acerca al mayor, y lo abraza.

 **-Lo siento… Sucede que tú siempre te preocupas por mi bienestar, y a veces quiero ayudarte en algo. Sé que en estos años he sido como una carga para ti, y quisiera compensarte de alguna forma.-**

El pelinegro se agacha, para poder abrazar correctamente a la menor.

 **-Con tu compañía es más que suficiente. Por favor, no te preocupes por ello. Yo haré la cena. Puedes ayudarme poniendo los platos, ¿Te parece?-**

 **-Bien.-** Murmura resignada.

Luego de la cena, deciden ir a dormir. Con esfuerzo, Himuro ha logrado sacar un apartamento de dos habitaciones, en vista de que ya no podía seguir rentando el mismo lugar que tenía cuando antes, puesto a que Riko estaba creciendo y ya no era bien visto que compartieran habitación, y mucho menos una cama.

Pero esta noche es un poco diferente a otras. La tormenta había entrado repentinamente, haciendo que se fuera la luz en casa y que comenzara a tronar.

Riko prácticamente le había rogado dormir junto a él una vez más, y el pelinegro no pudo evitar ceder ante ella.

Oh, pero qué horrible decisión tomó. Ahora mismo se encuentra con la castaña aferrada a su cuerpo y sus piernitas entrelazadas con sus glúteos, sin contar que eventualmente se removía asustada por el ruido, rozando eventualmente sus _partes masculinas._

"Cabeza _fría_ , _corazón caliente"_ _se repetía en su mente._ Porque en estos momentos, debía hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantener _esa_ cabeza fría _._

Y así pasó su noche, sin poder dormir. No con esos constantes roces.

A la mañana siguiente, lo primero que había visto al abrir sus ojos fue a Riko, quien estaba encima de él, restregándosele. No fue su intención, realmente no lo fue. Se trató de su reflejo involuntario el que lo obligó a quitarla agresivamente de su estómago, ocasionando que la menor cayera de la cama.

 **-¡Riko! Lo siento tanto, no quise tirarte…-** Pero cuando se bajó de cama para ayudarla a levantarse, la pequeña se echó para atrás. Intentó darle la mano una vez más, pero la escena se repitió. Himuro abrió los ojos, sin saber qué pensar.

Riko nunca lo había rechazado. Ni siquiera cuando llegaba tarde y sin avisarle, o en esas ocasiones en que olvidaba irla a buscar a casa de un amiga y ella debía llamar a la casa.

 **-Lo sabía… Siempre he sido una molesta para ti.-** La escuchó llorar. Intentó acercarse otra vez, pero Riko seguía sin aceptarlo. **-¡No me toques!-** Le gritó con una expresión dolida.

El pelinegro frunció el entrecejo, y se abalanzó sobre ella.

 **-¡No! ¡No te acerques!-** Forcejeó, tratando de escurrirse entre sus brazos, pero le era imposible.

 **-Riko, contrólate…-**

 **-¡No, tú contrólate! Tú nunca me has querido… Ese día, aquella noche… Tú sólo decidiste llevarme contigo porque te causé lástima… Lástima por el hecho de quedar huérfana…-**

Himuro no le permitió continuar, pues por primera vez le pegó. La cachetada sonó en toda la habitación, y la castaña dejó de gritar. Se quedó quieta, impactada. El pelinegro nunca de los jamases le había puesto una mano encima.

 **-¡Ya cállate!-** Le exigió, para después presionar sus labios contra los de la menor. Ella se relajó en ese instante. Posó sus brazos alrededor del cuello ajeno y se dejó hacer.

Después de unos momentos, ambos se separaron, y se miraron a los ojos. _"Mierda"_ fue lo único que pudo pensar el pelinegro. Se había dejado llevar, y ahora, ¿Qué explicación le daría a la menor? Himuro iba a tomar la palabra, de no ser porque se la ganaron.

 **-Tatsuya… Te quiero tanto.-** Murmuró la niña, acercándose al mayor. Se sentó encima de su regazo y posó su mano en la mejilla del pelinegro, haciendo círculos en ella con su pulgar. **-Una vez más, por favor. Lo necesito, te necesito. Lo siento aquí.-** Ella tomó una de las manos del mayor y la posó en su lado izquierdo del pecho, dejándole sentir sus latidos. Su cara estaba completamente roja, tanto que sus orejas también estaban pigmentadas. Su vista estaba nublada y sus labios entre abiertos, invitándolo a besarla una vez más.

Himuro no perdió el tiempo e introdujo su lengua en la suave cavidad bucal de la chiquilla. Las manos se la menor recorrían su espalda, tocando todo lo que podía a su paso. El pelinegro comenzó a recorrer los costados de Riko, centrándose en sus caderas, que apenas comenzaban a tomar forma. La castaña se estremeció ante los toques, y en un reflejo se pegó aún más al cuerpo ajeno, permitiéndole a Tatsuya sentir dos pequeños bultillos suaves. Sus senos apenas estaban creciendo, y eso le excita de sobremanera.

No pasó mucho para que el muchacho estuviese duro.

 **-Ah.-** Gimió Riko al sentir que algo se había levantado debajo de ella, y le reclamaba atención. La niña de pronto sintió temor y buscó los ojos de Tatsuya, quien le sonrió dulcemente y le dijo que todo estaría bien. El pelinegro apartó cuidadosamente a la menor y se desabrochó el pantalón, quedando únicamente en ropa interior. A continuación, le pidió a Riko que se recostara contra la alfombra y abriera sus piernas. Ella lucía insegura, pero de igual manera hizo lo que le solicitaron.

Himuro se sonrojó ante la vista que tenía: Riko con sus cabellos alborotados, roja a más no poder y con sus piernas abiertas. No pudo evitarlo, y sin aviso alguno, coló su rostro debajo de la falda blanca de la niña, quien emitió un fuerte chillido.

El pelinegro no se hizo esperar, y comenzó a lamer la vulva de la menor por encima de sus bragas. La pequeña se revolvía desesperada, buscando apartarse. Tiene miedo, y no encuentra explicación alguna para lo que siente. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sus manos se aferraron a lo felpudo de la alfombra, mientras que sus piernas tampoco hallaban descanso.

Pronto, ella comenzó a sentir cosquilleos que la hicieron emitir sonidos sumamente vergonzosos. En ese momento, Himuro se dignó a quitar la ropa interior de Riko, dejando al descubierto toda su intimidad. Estaba completamente mojada y tenía contracciones.

De solo ver su vagina, sentía cómo sus bóxers lo apresaban aún más.

 **-No aguanto más…-** Murmuró Tatsuya con voz ronca, para después sujetar a la más joven de sus caderas, dándole la vuelta. Le indicó que apoyara sus antebrazos en la alfombra y alzara un poco más su trasero. La castaña lucía insegura, pero aun así, hizo lo que le pidieron. Pegó la cabeza contra la alfombra, pues estaba terriblemente avergonzada.

A Himuro le enterneció el gesto, y decidió acariciar las mejillas y el mentón de Riko, aun estando atrás.-Junta lo más fuerte que puedas tus piernas.-El pelinegro veía que la menor no paraba de temblar, pero a estas alturas, ya le era imposible detenerse, aunque quizá lo haya sido desde el primer roce.

Una vez que la castaña tuvo apretó bien sus piernas, Tatsuya acomodó su pene entre los muslos de Riko, de tal manera en que su miembro hiciera contacto con la vulva de la pequeña.

La niña pegó un fuerte respingo y levantó el rostro alarmada, tratando de buscar la mirada del pelinegro, cosa que le fue imposible desde su posición.

 **-Tatsu…-** Pero antes de que pudiese siquiera terminar de llamarlo, el susodicho comenzó a mover su pelvis, buscando simular envestidas. Su miembro de deslizaba fácilmente entre los labios vaginales de la menor debido a lo mojada que se encontraba, emitiendo un ruido tremendamente lascivo. Riko comenzó a lloriquear, pues el pene del mayor rozaba constantemente su clítoris, haciéndola estremecer. De un momento a otro, ella se había olvidado de sus inseguridades y solo se concentraba en la sensación tan nueva y placentera que estaba teniendo en estos momentos, sin parar de lagrimear.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Tatsuya terminó por correrse, salpicando la alfombra de lleno.

* * *

Desde ese entonces, las cosas se habían tornado incómodas entre ambos. Riko ya no le besaba en la mejilla cuando llegaba del trabajo, ni él la abrazaba. Las charlas amenas a la hora de la comida habían quedado en el pasado, y ahora el silencio sepulcral era lo que dominaba en el hogar. Ni siquiera el programa más tonto de chistes podía romper lo tenso de la atmósfera que, con el pasar de los días, se había formado.

Hasta que un día, Himuro decidió encarar la situación. No podían estar así para siempre, pues Riko aún tardaría más de diez años en cumplir la mayoría de edad.

Así que esa misma noche, cuando la castaña se disponía a dormir, el pelinegro entró a su habitación. Se acercó a la cama, y finalmente se sentó a la orilla de esta. Riko se tapó inmediatamente con las sábanas y se acurrucó en la esquina contraria, pegada a la pared.

 **-Riko… Lo lamento tanto. No debí haber hecho eso. Entiendo que ya no tengas confianza en mí, pero juro que nunca volveré a obrar contra ti. Sé que no podrás perdonarme por lo que te hice, pero por favor…-**

 **-Basta. No me digas nada.-** Murmuró con voz trémula.

 **-Déjame verte, por favor.-**

 **-No…-** Le contestó aferrándose a las sábanas, para impedir que el mayor de las arrebatase. **-Yo… Yo no sé qué pensar. Cada vez que estoy cerca de ti me siento rara y no sé si es normal. Quiero hacer un montón de cosas contigo, pero en la escuela dicen que eso a mi edad está mal, pero también dicen que es una manera de mostrar amor. No sé qué me sucede ni tampoco entiendo nada de eso.-**

Himuro suspiró y abrazó a la pequeña, aun cuando esta estaba cubierta por las sábanas. Sin embargo, el tono que ella utilizó para manifestar sus inquietudes dejaba mucho qué desear. Era débil, inseguro e irregular.

El pelinegro comenzó a susurrarle palabras dulces y a decirle que todo estaría bien, aun cuando ni él mismo estaba seguro de cómo marcharían las cosas. Escuchó sus respingos y sintió sus espasmos, hasta que ella misma se sacó las mantas de encima, para poder sentir el calor ajeno. La menor no tardó en quedarse dormida entre sus brazos, y Tatsuya tampoco. Esa noche, ambos durmieron abrazados, como solían hacerlo antes de que se mudaran.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el primero en despertar fue Himuro. Miró al pequeño cuerpo que sostenía, y suspiró. ¿Cómo pudo tener el descaro de prometerle que todo marcharía bien, a sabiendas de la situación? Ni él mismo se reconocía.

De un momento a otro, las lejanas palabras de la enfermera llegaron a su mente. Durante el proceso legal de adopción en que esa mujer alegó por él, en un momento dado lo defendió a medio litigio con el argumento de: _"Por lo poco que he llegado a conocer de este joven, se nota a leguas que se trata de un muchacho prudente y responsable"._ Oh, pero qué equivocada había estado esta mujer. Seguro que lloraría si se enterase de lo que le había hecho.

 **-…¿Tatsu?-** La castaña lo llamó todavía somnolienta, mientras se restregaba el ojo con el dorso de la mano.

 **-¿Qué sucede, Riko?-** Le cuestionó, mirándola con ternura.

 **-Te quiero mucho.-** Declaró acurrucándose en el pecho ajeno.

Por un momento, Tatsuya pensó en la posibilidad de que Riko no estaba consciente del peso de sus palabras. Después de todo, solo tiene once años. Pero de momento, considera que es mejor dejar las cosas tal y como están. Está consciente de que podría llegar a dañar la salud y el bienestar mental de la menor y que todo podría no haber sido más que un terrible y gran error, pero está dispuesto a aceptar la apuesta. Es la primera vez que toma una decisión de tal calibre, así que mentalmente reza por no estar equivocado.

 **-Yo también, Riko; yo también.-**

Y con esas firmes palabras, besa la frente de la chiquilla, y después sus mejillas. Ella ríe suavecito y le sopla en el cuello, provocándole un escalofrío.

Realmente, y de todo corazón, espera estar en lo correcto.

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
